This application is for the purchase of a Hypersense Dynamic Nuclear Polarizer (DNP) instrument which is already on loan and sited in the Advanced Imaging Research Center in close proximity to a narrow bore 600MHz NMR spectrometer. A common goal of the investigators in the center is the study of metabolic fluxes using 13C isotopomer analysis. Different incarnations of the isotopomer analysis method have been used to study perfused organs and cells as well as mice, rats, and humans. A variety of metabolic pathways have been assayed as well, including the Kreb's cycle, gluconeogenesis and glycogenolysis, b-oxidation, ketogenesis, etc. Often, the studies are carried out on extracts of blood drawn from the subject. [unreadable] [unreadable] Common to all these applications is a need for enhanced sensitivity for 13C NMR studies. Currently, two 14.1Tesla magnets are dedicated to metabolic studies at UT Southwestern. Even with the outstanding hardware available, survival experiments on mice and rats are not feasible due to the quantity of metabolite needed to acquire the 13C spectra in a reasonable amount of time. In most mouse studies, blood from two to three animals must be pooled to isolate single metabolites for NMR analysis. With the addition of the Hypersense technology, survival experiments for mice should be attainable at the very least. Hypersense has the potential for 10000 time gains in sensitivity for NMR, transforming the range of applications for isotopomer analysis. Perhaps even more importantly, the Hypersense has already demonstrated the ability to elucidate metabolic flux in perfused organs. Real time measurements of bicarbonate production and Kreb's cycle turnover have already been made in rat hearts. [unreadable] [unreadable] Hypersense DNP is a fundamental change in the sensitivity for NMR experiments. Integration of this technology into research already underway promises a quantum leap in the power of 13C isotopomer analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]